Talk:Sunny Emmerich
Song not exclusive It would be interesting to add a note that the tune to which Sunny sings her songs is also the same tune that the Rebel(s) Snake has to stalk in Act 3 whistle whilst on the go. Metal Gear Mk. II? Do we have a source on this "Otacon mentions that Sunny helped build Metal Gear Mk. 2"? I don't remember seeing this anywhere... --Fantomas 12:04, 4 February 2008 (UTC) yeah. its in the mission briefing before act 3 begins. its at the end of the briefing when otacon talks to naomi, and he tells her sunny helps build it. ::He also says right at the beginning of the game when Snake asks what the Mk.II is: "It's a remote mobile terminal. Sunny and I built it". Chaos91 15:30, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::In my defense, it should be noted that I asked this question 4 months before the game was released! --Fantomas 17:51, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Sunny's Singing I'm completely certain that the numbers Sunny sings are digits of pi. Anyone registered care to confirm this? --Anonymous :I'm no good at maths, but I've been told that it's not Pi. I wouldn't take my word for it. --Fantomas 19:59, 14 June 2008 (UTC) she is singing the fibonacci numbers in the second act briefing (1 1 2 3 5 8 13 21 ...) -- Jedidude Yes, she sings parts of Pi. As she's looking at the round shapes of the eggyolk, she she simply sings Pi, as she probably only thinks in mathematical terms. I don't know to what tune she sings it, but it's probably a MGS song. - Jeff - :Yeah I'm pretty sure it's original to MGS too. You can hear also hear one of the resistance members in Act 3 whistling it too. I also think that the group vocal piece you hear at the game clear screen is set to the same tune as well, which is the same song that the soldiers in Metal Gear Online will sing if you type in (I believe this requires the Codec Package). –Nahald 21:13, 6 February 2009 (UTC) It's called "Sunny's Song" and is available on the OST 13:47, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Which OST? Sorry, its just the MGS4 OST does not have it. Is it on one of those collections? Chaos91 15:34, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::It is not available on any official OST. --Fantomas 17:51, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Father? Does anyone know who her father is? B-52 10:49, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Nope. And we probably never will. --Fantomas 11:01, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :My guess is that it's one of the Gurlukovich Mercenaries. Olga lived her entire life on the battlefield alongside the Gurlukovich Mercenaries, so it wouldn't surprise me if she'd slept around with a few of them. –Nahald 05:57, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Full Name Shouldn't we put her name as Sunny Gurlukovich? That is her full name. AlexF 16:53, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure of whether or not she would use that as her given name, or if she just uses Otacon's name, Emmerich. But then again, I suppose Otacon couldn't technically be considered her "legal guardian" seeing as how they stole her from the Patriots. Probably could've made it legal after the destruction of the Patriots AI, but who knows. –Nahald 21:08, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Sunny's Age What the hell? If she's born in 2008, and during Liquid's Insurrection it's 2014, that makes her six. She does NOT look six. Six years old means 1st Grade. I don't get it, man! She could pass for 12! --Bpudes77 21:05, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, around the time of Revengeance, she is 10 years old, and is Raiden's chin height! When did she have her first growth spurts? 23:40, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Well, she does have Russian genes in her, I guess. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 23:42, February 8, 2013 (UTC) pic whats up with the pic on sunnys page it has a big black arua around her--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....'OUTER HEVEN 02:15, 30 May 2009 (UTC) what is Sunny's height? :I don't believe it has ever been stated. Konami haven't really bothered to list the official heights of characters since MGS1. --Bluerock 15:48, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Her Nationality Wouldn't Sunny be American since she was born in the states and raised by the Patriots, thus at least only of Russian heritage? That's like saying Snake's nationally Japanese because his mother was Japanese. Christengo 04:15, April 23, 2012 (UTC) You raise a very good point, that it's only her heritage/ethnicity that's Russian. Since Sunny was raised by the Patiorts and later spent most of her life on the Nomad, she isn't really an American or Russian citizen. I guess her nationality should be left blank. Who else agrees? Liendax 06:16, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Nnnnnoooo...considering she was born in the US and spent her first few years under the Patriot's watchful eye. That'd be like saying Drebin isn't from Uganda because he spent most of his life traveling as an Arms Dealer/Gun Launderer for the Patriots. Christengo 08:15, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe, but then again, we do list Ocelot's nationality as being both Russian and American in part because of his lineage from The Boss and The Sorrow. Weedle McHairybug 10:37, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, it's because he works for both governments' special forces, which require citizenship. --Bluerock 12:21, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :: Guys,.. the game is about DNA. Therefore this information is related to DNA,.. not social location. 08:28, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Also Snake's mother isn't Japanese, genetically his mother is whoever Big Boss' mother is because he's a clone n'all. The whole "egg donor was Japanese" thing was a really silly attempt by Kojima to justify how a clone of an American could possibly be half-Japanese since Kojima does not understand the biologies. Evil Tim (talk) 21:49, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Songs effects on Sunny It appears that other songs have some kind of effect on Sunny. When I was playing one song she tried to do chin-ups and fell, hurting herself and walked off camera. From that point she was huddled up against the wall until I played "Oishī Two-Han SeiKatsu". Is there anything to that or is it a big coincidence? Sarujo 00:50, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Infobox image change I think at this point, it's all but certain that ''Revengeance is intended to be canon, if not part of the "main series." Therefore, I believe using Sunny's render from the game would be ok for the infobox image. On this point though, should we set down a policy on what images are the most suitable for infoboxes, i.e. using a render from the chronologically latest game they appear in? This would then apply to pages like Solid Snake, Otacon, Vamp, etc., and using images of their MGS4 incarnations, instead of their earliest character artwork. --Bluerock (talk) 10:38, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :This is something I've wanted to bring up for a while. We need a consistent policy active across all pages. This means either all artwork, all renders or all screenshots (or renders and screenshots where renders are not available). First appearance or most recent. My preference is most recent appearance, full body rendered or failing that, clear in-game screenshot. I love the artwork but they don't show the character themselves in the clearest way.--Soul reaper (talk) 11:10, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I also like the idea of using the most recent (in-universe) renders. Another idea is to use face/upper body shots as a standard for infobox images, as clean renders are hard to come by for many characters, let alone full body renders (an example being the pic I uploaded for the infobox on Granin). --Bluerock (talk) 23:08, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :::I think that idea would be best. We can keep the full body renders for other sections and use a screenshot like the Granin one for their profile image. There will have to be some exceptions however, as Peace Walker and Portable Ops don't have as much opportunity for decent screenshots. For such instances we could use a render, cropped to similar sizes and keep the full render elsewhere on the page. This should only apply to characters however. For things like equipment and vehicles a full render would obviously be best. :::On a related not, we need to avoid so many duplicate images. Take this: http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/File:LozV7gp.jpg it shows nothing that isn't available in the other images in the article. Similarly other Rising character pages seem to feature the same render three times. It's a waste of space and adds nothing.--Soul reaper (talk) 11:36, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::I agree. Fortunately, for whatever reason, upper body shots of character renders in Peace Walker and Portable Ops seem to be a lot more common than full body versions (sometimes even being the only ones available). And you're right, some duplicate images do need taking down, so I will work towards resolving this later today (perhaps also create some notification system/template so other users can tag duplicates if they're encountered). Bringing the topic back to Sunny's page, it seems someone has already uploaded an upper body shot of her render from Revengeance, so this would seem the ideal image to use for her infobox. --Bluerock (talk) 13:22, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Weedle has uploaded better versions of the in-game screens. With the new system in mind, perhaps it would be better to use this as the main image?--Soul reaper (talk) 09:27, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :Initially, I was of the opinion that using renders was the better option, and then use screenshots for when these are unavailable. However, I can see that having the screenshots might make it more consistent across character articles (though renders may still be the preferred option for MPO and MPW characters). Also, in some cases, screenshots may be of higher quality than any renders we have available, e.g. Big Boss, Little John, etc. :If we use these screenshots, I do think they should be cropped to a more portrait shape, rather than a widescreen shot, to suit the infobox more (perhaps a 4:5 ratio?). For Sunny, I actually have a preference for this image, since it is a closeup shot, and it taken at a more interesting angle than the one above, but that's just my opinion. You could argue that the lens flare might work against it, but it doesn't seem too intrusive to me. :--Bluerock (talk) 12:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I think if we crop the first pic it would be more appropriate. It's more suitable as a profile picture (looking straight forward, decent lighting). The other one is a good picture, but not a good profile picture. The lens flare for one is a problem but the bigger issue is that she's looking over her shoulder, it's not "neutral" enough.--Soul reaper (talk) 03:37, February 10, 2013 (UTC) She actually 11 in 2018 (At the time of Metal Gear Rising) Just stating that it needs to be fixed Unless its stated in her codec info, I suggest against doing that. Anyways, the script stated that Olga during the Tanker Incident was three months Pregnant, and the mission took place in August 8, 2007, if that loadup screen is to be believed. That means she'd have to be three months, if not seven months old just to be born in 2007, which is really pushing it. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 21:33, March 3, 2013 (UTC) It's stated in her codec window/info her age is listed as 11 :Hmm... okay, although I think we probably should list that in behind the scenes, as that would mean she was seven months old at the latest when she was born in 2007 (the script stated that Olga was three months pregnant at the time of the Tanker Chapter, and if the loadup screen is anything to go by, it takes place in August 8 of 2007). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 21:30, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Eh, 50% survival rate at six months, rises to 90% at 6.5, and remember the Patriots had all that past future technology to keep her alive anyway. She'd probably have been fine at seven since they stole her as soon as she was born and hooked her up to the internets anyway. Evil Tim (talk) 21:35, March 6, 2013 (UTC)